logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (UK game show)
"Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" redirects here, for international versions see: Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? 1998–2004 The first episode of the television quiz show 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?' was broadcast on the 4th September 1998. Another set of titles were introduced to the show in 2001, but this logo was kept. WWTBAMintro98.png|Title card (1998 – 2001) WWTBAMintro01.png|Title card (2001 – 2004) 2004–2007 In 2004, the graphics were slightly altered including an entirely new title sequence. The logo was also slightly altered, the main colour was now blue and the 'four leaf clover' comprising question marks and pound signs was changed to yellow. millionaire04.png|Title card 2007–2010 In 2007 the programme received its most substantial overhaul since it launched in 1998. All the graphics were modernised and the music score was partially replaced, the title sequence again changed to a more upbeat fast paced version based on the money tree. The logo was also substantially changed, the main colour returned to being purple albeit a darker variation, the word 'Millionaire' was enlarged and the two 'Who Wants To Be A' sentences was changed from the font ITC Conduit to Copperplate Gothic. The format itself was also changed, the number of questions was reduced from fifteen to twelve and the money tree had different amounts. millionaire07.jpg|Title card 2010 In 2010 the format of 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?' changed again, for the first time a time limit was added to the first two stages of questions. A new lifeline became available once a contestant reaches the third stage of questions, it is called switch and it entitles the contestant to 'switch' a question if they do not know the answer. The graphics remained mostly the same as it was since 2007 with the exception of the question graphic which changed to purple and the title sequence which added a 3, 2, 1 countdown before the revised logo appeared. The logo was slightly altered, the purple became lighter and the elements which were blue were changed to a metallic silver. The 'Who Wants To Be A' sentences was changed to the original ITC Conduit for the logo at the end of the title sequence but for the rest of the title sequence and as seen anywhere other than the final appearance in the title sequence, the font remains Copperplate Gothic. millionaire2010.png|Title card 2010–2014 Since 2010, the previous logo is now accompanied by a themed suffix. For example 'School's Out'. From Christmas 2010, regular Who Wants To Be A Millionaire episodes were cancelled and only live Celebrity specials will be made from then onwards, until July 2012, when a non-celebrity three part run subtitled The People Play was broadcast live. The logo goes back to using ITC Conduit for "Who Wants To Be a" on some variants. When Chris Tarrant left the show, ITV cancelled the show, officially ending on 11 February 2014. The clock format was still in use until then. 133657_488585027327_166383322327_5772037_1405552_o.jpg|Celebrity Christmas special. 191352_10150152416547328_166383322327_6558546_7025296_o.jpg|Celebrity Mother's Day special. 265682_10150280714222328_166383322327_7323154_2834074_o.jpg|Celebrity School's Out special. 298568_10150323420577328_166383322327_7740853_5006180_n.jpg|Celebrity Soap Stars special. 213F27ED_5056_A318_A8AFACABD70AF256.jpg|Celebrity Remembrance special. 387227_10150519028607328_166383322327_8688190_473855825_n.jpg|New Year special. 389036_10151047182602328_754953762_n.jpg|The People Play special. Live_Who_Wants_To_Be_A_Millionaire_Im_a_Celebrity_Special.jpg|I'm a Celebrity special PANTOMINE_MILLIONAIRE_LOGO_610430.jpg|Pantomime special 564361_360462474015015_1579698739_n.jpg|Britain's Got Talent Special Chris's_FA.jpg|Chris's Final Answer 2018 ITV announced that the show would return for a new series to celebrate the programmes 20th anniversary. Jeremy Clarkson replaced Chris Tarrant from this series onwards. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? 2018.png|Title card 2019–present WWTBAMUK2019TitleSequence.jpg|Title card Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Category:Television programs of the United Kingdom Category:Game shows Category:ITV Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Stellify Media Category:Celador Category:1998 Category:Shows premiered in 1998 Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs